Kingdom Hearts Alternate Ending
by XoXAxel
Summary: Not satisfied by the first ending your friend Axel here goes back and changes it to how he wanted it to happen. Roxas never goes away, instead he lives on to find meaning in his life... 'n' junk... Anyway! This is how I wanted it to end, and this is the way it's going to be...what a bother writing this all down is though...
1. The Old Mansion

**Chapter 1: The Old Mansion**

"The old mansion looks pretty calm today don't you think Roxas?" the black haired boy said.

"Yeah, it's almost as if the mansion has been taking care of itself all these years," Roxas, the boy with spiky blonde hair and sea blue eyes stated. A moment passed between the two boys as they stared in amazement at the black chrome gate standing in front of them and the giant lock chained to it. "So what's the big rumor about this place Pence?" Roxas asked.

"It's said that a girl can be seen from the second story window," Pence pointed to a window with a white curtain fluttering in the wind, "right in there." Roxas stared at the window where Pence was pointing for a minute before seeing Naminé, a girl whom seemed to only appear to Roxas. She was standing in the window, her long flowing blonde hair let down, and her white sundress flowing along with the curtains.

"Pence-," Roxas started to tell his friend about the girl in the window, but his mind was shortly thrown into the room where Naminé resided.

The blinding light soon faded and then Roxas was finally aware of his surroundings. He knew he was inside the mansion, in a white room filled with drawings hung up on the wall. Roxas felt a cold nostalgia chill him. He knew this room, and not only that, but he vaguely remembered these drawings from the dreams he had been having. He focused his mind on moving his spirit closer to the drawings. He came to a picture of what looked like himself and the guy who tried to kidnap him two days earlier. "What was his name? Oh right Axel," he thought.

"That's right Roxas!" Naminé said in her sweet voice.

"But why are we standing next to each other as if we were allies?" he asked

"Don't you remember?"

"Not exactly"

"You and Axel used to be best friends." Roxas could hear the smile playing on Naminé's lips. He could tell what she spoke was the truth.

"Very funny," he responded, refusing to believe that someone who had attempted to kidnap him could be his best friend. Roxas focused again and moved across the room to a drawing of three friends standing in a fighting position.

"You know those three don't you Roxas?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah…Sora," Roxas focused on the spiky brown haired boy with the red clothes, "Donald," he focused on the duck in a blue mage's outfit, "and Goofy." Lastly he focused on the dog in a silver knight's plate.

"Very good!" She said, taking a teacher's tone. Roxas laughed at this. "Would you like to know more about yourself Roxas?" Naminé asked after a short period of time.

"No one knows me better than me." He said calmly. Roxas stared around the room and took in all the drawings. Naminé giggled at his retort.

"Of course…"

"But I would like to know…," he added, as if it was an afterthought, "I would like to know who YOU are Naminé." The room fell silent for a moment, and he could feel Naminé pushing his mind to a drawing of Sora and himself joined hand in hand.

"He needs you Roxas," she told him, ignoring the question Roxas asked.

"He needs…me?" Roxas asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, to become whole again. Roxas you hold half of what Sora is."

"I don't understand."

"Then allow me to explain."

The flashing light came back on and soon Roxas was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, across from Naminé. She sat cross-legged in the chair, the arrangement of flowers on the table blocking half her face.

"I am a witch who holds the powers over Sora's memories, as well as the people connected to him," she explained, "About a year ago…some things happened and I had to take apart the memories chained to Sora's heart. But now I'm putting them all back together exactly how they were!" she said this with a great joy in her voice. She sounded as if she enjoyed what powers she held. Roxas looked around contently listening to Naminé's story. "It's been a long process…and it's affected you too Roxas," she said laying her hands on the table.

"That explains the dreams," Roxas pointed out.

"Right…But now...it's time for Sora to wake up. And without you Sora can't wake up from his sleep." Roxas sighed.

"I guess-…I guess I would like to know. What is it that I don't know about myself…that you do?" Naminé paused for minute. When she spoke, sorrow hung on her lips.

"You were never supposed to exist Roxas…," she said, bowing her head.

"How could you say that…," He replied softly as to not upset her. Even though the hardship in his heart hurt, he still knew that if Naminé began to cry he would just feel even worse. "Even if it is true?"

"I'm sorry. I guess…some things ARE better left unsaid." The room went silent. Roxas looked down at his hands. The black and white rings on his ring and pinkie finger seemed to glisten in this low light. The awkward silence gloomed over both of them, refusing to lift.

"I remember things," Roxas said, "about my past that is." Naminé looked up from her frozen state. "The memories are pretty clear, but some of the details are fuzzy at best. I guess what I really want to know...is WHAT I am rather than who." Naminé shook her head and smiled.

"You are you Roxas, just as I am myself." The light was returning, and Roxas's vision was hazing.

"But wait!" he yelled in desperation. But it was too late; the haze had engulfed the whole room.

"Roxas...Roxas?"

"Pence?" he said dreamily.

"Hey! Roxas?"

The haze lifted and Roxas was staring at the window of the mansion once again. "You okay there Roxas?" Pence asked shaking his shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied, still in awe of what happened.

"Did you see the girl?"

"Mm, look over there," he said pointing to the second story window. The curtain fluttered, but Naminé had disappeared.

"Awe that blows! It was just a curtain moving; surprised this old place even has a curtain," Roxas looked around at the mansion. "Hey lets head back yeah?" Pence asked.

"Yeah…Sure," he replied.


	2. Memories to Last a Lifetime

Chapter 2: Memories to Last a Lifetime

Pence and Roxas turned around and began walking through the woods back to town. In a few minutes they were sitting on the couch in the back ally, the place Roxas's friends called the Usual Spot, where a satisfied Olette, Roxas's friend, and Pence's best friend, was waiting, finalized research paper in hand.

"Here it is guys!" She said in a sing song voice, "The final copy of the summer research paper!"

'All right!" Pence yelled, overjoyed that even though all of the rumors turned out to be just that, rumors, they were still able to come up with a decent paper for school.

"So how did the search for the seventh wonder of Twilight Town go?" Olette asked. She and Pence had made a bet about whether it was a hoax or not, and from their conversation, none of which Roxas was paying much attention to, Olette had won. He threw his shoes to the ground and sprawled out over the couch, staring at his socks. "There always seems to be that one obstacle I have to overcome to find the information I need," he said softly to himself. "It's like I get a lead, and as soon as I capture the information, it's ripped from my hand just as easily as it had been to obtain…Man what a drag…" Pence and Olette were sitting on the broken yellow radiator listening to Roxas mumble.

"Something wrong Roxas?" Olette asked as Roxas covered his face with his hands. "You've been down in the dumps for days now." Roxas rolled over and grabbed the blue glass pearl he had won in the Struggle competition. Originally it had been a trophy, one that was now on a shelf above the couch opposite to him, with a blue, yellow, green, and red pearl on it, but now it was in the hands of the four friends. He held it up to the roof, just as he and his friends had when Roxas first won the fight for the trophy. Pence and Olette joined in this action and pulled out their pearls as well. A memory flashed in Roxas's mind.

All four of them were sitting on the rooftop of the clock tower. Hayner, Roxas's best friend, and the blonde headed trouble maker of the town, sat to the far right of the edge of the tower, followed by Pence, his red bandana hanging around his neck fluttering in the wind this high up, then Olette, swinging her feet of the edge, and lastly Roxas, holding the trophy. He popped the green pearl off and threw it to Pence, who almost dropped it. Next was the yellow pearl, which he politely handed to Olette, and finally the red one, which Hayner reluctantly caught with his non-dominant hand. Roxas claimed the blue pearl and set the trophy aside. "Just another prize for us to share," Hayner commented, holding the pearl up to the sun. Everyone nodded and followed suit. The pearls shined brightly in the twilight of the day.

"That day's so clear to me," Roxas said, sitting upright on the couch once again, "yet the rest of my past is still a blur to me." He sighed and the clock tower struck six, signaling curfew time for all the children of Twilight Town.

"It's that time already?" Olette commented.

"Looks like," Pence replied. Pence and Olette began walking to their houses.

"See you tomorrow Roxas!" Olette called as she passed through the ally back home.

It took Roxas some time, but he finally mustered up the energy to move and walk home. Everything seemed normal; his mother greeted him on his way in, and his bed was make neatly, calling to him like a friend, waiting for a hug. He changed and lied down, still lost in thought. Soon the thoughts subsided and he let his mind rest for a little while and focused on a new subject. "Tomorrow's the last day of summer vacation," he said dreamingly. "I'm going to spend it with the guys, just us, as our last day of freedom. Nothing's going to ruin it." Roxas thrust his fist in the air and made that promise to himself.


	3. A Breif Meeting

Chapter 3: A Brief Meeting

"You've failed to complete your mission Lea." A man in a black robe with a hood over his face stood in the doorway, "You know as well as I do that failure will lead to dematerialization."

"I'm well aware of that," the red head called "Lea" answered. "He's persistent not to come back…Hell the boy doesn't even remember who he is!" Lea said furiously. The masked guy scoffed, "Are you sure you don't have a heart Lea?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Lea to a swing at the masked guy, but he jumped back. The hood fell down to reveal a man with blue hair and golden eyes. Lea trembled slightly, as the man's eyes were glistening with rage.

"As If I care about this boy. He is only a tool in our master's plan. Either bring him back or we will be forced to eliminate him. The boy knows our plan; do not let him get away again! That's a direct order from a superior!" The man walked away, up the stairs of which he came from.

"Saïx!" Lea called, but he was gone, he wouldn't argue any more as it was any way. A tear fell from Lea's eye.

"I'm…I'm sorry Roxas."


	4. The Time to Remember

Chapter 4: The Time to Remember

Back in Roxas's room the blonde headed child lie asleep in his bed, unaware that worlds away his fate was being discussed. The small boy stirred in his sleep, another night terror, just as the ones the night before and before that. Of course he was dreaming of him. He was all Roxas had dreamed about ever since summer started. Memories played in his head like an old movie, only they weren't his memories, they were Sora's. Deep inside he knew that those memories didn't belong to him, but Roxas was too stubborn of a person to believe that he was part of Sora. For now he slept though, blissfully reliving Sora's faint memories.

The next day started peacefully, Roxas woke up, got dressed and headed down town to Market Street. He stopped by his normal shops, Comic Kingdom, Willy's Weapons, but mostly, Old Annie's Candy Shop. Roxas walked in and was greeted by the sweet smell of candy.

"Welcome Roxas," Annie called from behind the counter. Her long grey hair was let down, and she was preparing it for a bun.

"Good morning Mrs. Annie," Roxas said sweetly. He really liked Annie; she was a sweet woman whom had owned the shop since it was her fathers. Then again, no one actually disliked Annie.

"The usual?" she asked smiling.

"Yes M'am!" Annie reached into a freezer behind her and pulled out four blue ice-cream pops. She put them in a plastic bag and Roxas placed the munny on the table.

"Oh no dear!' she said, pushing the munny and bag towards him, "This round's on the house. Just think of it as a way of saying thank you for all the business you've brought me." Roxas blushed.

"Well thanks Mrs. Annie," he replied taking the bag and shoving the munny back in his pocket.

"Oh please Roxas, how many times have I told you to call me Annie?" Roxas laughed.

"Thank you Annie. And don't worry, I'll be back soon for more," he said walking out the store waving. She waved back at him as he ran out.

"Such an energetic boy," Annie said to herself.

Roxas rushed down the streets to the ally and finally outside the Usual Spot. He fixed his necklace, it had gotten thrown everywhere when Roxas went down the street, and pushed aside the curtain to the entrance. "Hey guys!" he called out as he saw his friends standing around laughing. "Man I couldn't get any rest last-" Roxas put his hand on Hayner's shoulder, but it fazed through him. Roxas caught his balance and stared at his friends standing in front of him. They laughed a little more, but then turned and ran right through him, out into the ally. Roxas dropped the plastic bag full of ice-cream and fell to his knees. "Wh-What just happened?" He picked himself up and ran outside into the ally, but no one was there. He stood there for a while, just looking around. The ally fell quiet. Something was wrong, he could sense it. Out of the darkness dusks appeared. The white beings swayed like dancers, their mouths unzipping as they let out a roar. Roxas summoned the keyblade and looked around him; the only escape was to the Usual Spot. He began to run, to escape, but was shortly cut off by a dark portal. A red haired man stepped out of the portal, and then it closed, the black robe around him fluttered as it did

"Axel…," Roxas said scornfully. He was the man who tried to kidnap him days earlier.

"You know Roxas," Axel said, his head was bowed and his hands were in his pockets, "I've been given some icky orders...You see…," he paused there and played with the words in his head, "if you don't come back with me…I'm going to have to Eliminate you." Axel bared his best anger look. Roxas looked at the spiky haired man and softened his gaze.

"We were…best friends' right?" he asked.

Without skipping a beat Axel responded, "Well yeah, but I could get in real trouble if you…- Wait so you do remember?!" Axel yelled smiling. "Oh good, but…um... I gotta test it first yah know?" Axel looked around. "What's our boss's name?" Roxas starred at him for a while. "Oh man," Axel said disappointed, "For a minute I thought you had remembered." He bowed his head again and plopped on the ground in defeat.

"I sort of do…" Roxas's head started to hurt as he recalled memories. He stood there in silence and started to explain everything, everything he remembered and what had happened to him. Axel stood there listening contently, knowing any information that he could get would be helpful to his mission. "And now…I can't even remember my past." Roxas finished and Axel looked at the boy with more sympathy this time.

He thought for a minute, "Why not come back with me?!" he offered, "I'm sure the organization would help with your memories!" Roxas back up and shook his head.

"No one can help me Axel."

"I can though…No matter what you say no matter what you do, I told you I'll always be there to bring you back." Axel looked at the boy; he seemed so fragile compared to the Roxas he knew. "Please Roxas," he begged, "I don't want to have to lose you again. You're my best friend…and without you the organization has nothing to offer me."

"Axel…," Roxas started, "I-…I'll come back with you." Axel looked up and smiled. He ran to Roxas and kneeled beside him.

"Really?!" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. "Alright then! Come on then we've got to go. I'll brief you on the way to the castle. You're going to need some more information if they're going to take you back in." Axel opened the portal to darkness and lifted Roxas up on his shoulders, carrying him through the portal. Roxas said on last goodbye to the place he called home, and hello to new memories.


	5. A Long Awaited Reunion

Chapter 5: A Long Awaited Reunion

It took a lot longer than Roxas had thought to get through the darkness. For the longest time they passed through a stretch of nothingness. Many times Roxas had leaned on Axels head, he was riding on Axel's shoulders until he regained his strength, and asked him when they would get there. He would always respond the same way, a smirk, and then a remark of how tough he used to be compared to now. Halfway into the corridor, that's what Axel called it, Nobodies started to swarm around them. Axel kept walking as if they weren't there. They would just sway there, their metallic white skin shining. Each on looked the same, and all with the same Nobody mark on their heads. He had seen the same mark on Axel once. The memory was faint, but he clearly remembered it to be on his left shoulder blade. Once during the long trip he had tried to check, only to have Axel question him of his intentions when he pulled back the shoulder on his robe. It bugged him to not remember who he was, let alone who Axel, his supposed best friend, was. Axel swore time after time that when they got to this castle, the one named The Castle That Never Was, that he would explain everything.

"A weird name for a castle don't you think?" Roxas asked, breaking a silence between them.

"Not really, I mean, it makes since if you think about it. It's where all who were never meant to exist reside. In that sense it truly is the castle THAT NEVER WAS." Roxas lied his head on Axel's and tried to remember anything he could. Axel had already briefed him on the situation, along with a ll the organization members. He was advised to watch out for Saïx, but also told not to refuse when he gave a mission. Roxas was to return to his normal life among the organization until further notice from Axel. The door to darkness opened at the end of the hallway and Axel looked at Roxas. "Got everything memorized?" he said with a grin. Roxas nodded and slid down from Axel's shoulders.

"I'm ready," he assured stepping down. As he stepped through the door he stayed as close to Axel as possible. Although he still did not trust him very much, Axel was the only comfort he could take part in.

When they stepped through they came to an empty white room. "This is your room Roxas," Axel said, his arm wrapped around Roxas's shoulder. "Go ahead and change out of those clothes and into your organization robe will yah?" Roxas nodded and went to the closet across from the bed in the middle. He opened it and found the black hoodie waiting for him. At the bottom of the closet lied seashells. Roxas pondered over the thought of showing them to Axel, but cast it aside when he saw Axel lying on his bed staring at the roof. He grabbed the robe and took it off it's hanger. He began to take off his jacket, but then eyed Axel.

"little privacy here!?" Roxas asked angrily.

"What for? Not like I haven't seen your clothes ripped up before." Axel laughed at his own remark and then looked back at Roxas. "Fine...fine. I'll give you some room. Just knock on the door when your ready." With that Axel snapped his fingers and passed through another door of darkness. With Axel finally gone Roxas changed into this uniform and placed his clothes on a high shelf in the closet. He also took all of the shells and placed them on top of his clothes. When he was done admiring himself in the mirror to the side of his closet, he knocked on the door he was instructed to knock on, not like there was any other door to knock on. The door opened to reveal the happy red head, looking happy as ever to see him back in his uniform. "That's the Roxas I know," he remarked. Roxas just nodded. "Just like the day you joined the organization too, sluggish and zombie looking." This earned him a smile from Roxas, something he hardly saw anymore. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. Roxas nodded once again, the only response needed at the time he thought.

They walked through the halls of the castle, all the rooms white, some small, or some immensely large. He traveled up a flight of stares until he thought he could go no more. Axel once again threw him on his shoulders, "You'll need to save your strength anyway," was his excuse. They continued to walk up the stairs until they reached a round room. Upon the walls stood chairs, as high as Roxas could see. _Each one represents their place in the organization, _Axel had explained, _the higher the chair, the more power you hold. _

Roxas stared at the people in the chairs, all shrouded with hoods. Axel dropped him off at the center and teleported to his seat. He counted seven members, including Axel, before spotting the upper most chair. . "That's him," He thought. "That's the organization's highest command...Xemnas." Roxas felt an immediate hatred towards the shrouded man. He could feel Xemnas's cold eyes probing his mind, looking for any remaining doubt that the organization was the superior law. Roxas understood this, and forced all of the more loyal memories to rise to the surface, he kept the rest, the memories of his betrayal hidden away.

"Roxas...number XII," when Xemnas spoke Roxas felt the amusement in his words. "The last I saw you, you were exiting the castle...looking for information am I right?" Roxas waited a minute to answer, his answer had to justify his departure, and show that he didn't betray the organization.

"Correct."

"If I may so ask Roxas, what was it you were searching for?"

"Answers."

"And is there a question that I can not answer?"

"I believed at the time the answer to that question is yes," the room was quiet, and black hoods began to give way to faces. Above Axel sat a man with an eye patch over his eye, he reminded Roxas of a biker that would come striding into Twilight Town some times to fill up. Next to him was a man, or rather a boy, sitting awkwardly in his chair with a blue sitar leaning on his arm. Roxas knew his name, he knew it well. Dymex had always been the fun guy in the organization, but never one Roxas could stand to be paired on missions with.

"I for one," spoke Dymex, "believe that our little buddy Roxas deserves a second chance.

"I second that notion," Axel agreed.

"Let him be eliminated for all I care," a muscular man with his face covered replied. "However get in my way little one, and I'll end you," and with that he disappeared into darkness.

"You'll have to excuse Xaldin," Saïx said. "I'll vote no and take my leave." He nodded at Xemnas and disappeared into darkness.

"No," a person just above Dymex responded.

"Well...," the guy with the eye patch spoke, "looks like I'm the final vote. Hell little runt, I say yes. I still got a thing or two to teach yah!" he laughed and then disappeared.

"Your fate has been decided Roxas," Xemnas spoke once again, "You will resume your place among the organization. However if I find reason to believe you do not work towards our motives you will be eliminated. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Roxas responded. Xemnas nodded and the remaining members faded into darkness. Moments later Roxas fell to his knees.

"I told you to conserve your energy," Axel laughed behind him.

"Heh...It was down to the wire there for a second," Roxas responded. Axel held out his hand. Roxas gladly accepted it. He and Axel traveled back down to his room. Even though Axel could easily transport them there he chose not to.

Soon Roxas was sleeping, still holding on to Axel's neck. "Yah know you've gotten heavier since last I saw you Roxas. But as long as I have my promise I made to the both of you, even though I don't remember her name, I'll always be there to carry you two on my back. Let your weight be mine to carry." Roxas let out a breath in his sleep and Axel smiled. They got to Roxas's room and Axel laid Roxas on his bed. He took the organization robe and unzipped it to the boy's waist. "You always did complain it was stuffy in here." Axel said to himself. He lied against the wall next to Roxas's bed and watched he boy sleep. Soon Axel himself was drifting asleep. He was planning his next day, especially the part where he and his best friend, the one laying peacefully in bed across from him, could finish their missions and meet up for ice-cream


	6. Reliving the Past

**Chapter 6: Reliving the Past**

When Roxas woke up he stared around at the fog of a room. He rubbed his eyes and adjusted his eyes to the scene. He definitely was not used to waking up to a bright white room. He sat up, removing the blankets from his body. "When did I get here?" he asked himself, still groggy. To his left Roxas heard a light breathing. When he looked he saw none other than the red haired graceful assassin himself. Roxas smiled at the man sleeping against the wall, he looked like he was having a good dream, and it'd be a shame to wake him up Roxas thought. Roxas decided against waking him and headed to the bathroom door. He now remembered that the castle adjusted to your needs, before the room had only one door, but now Roxas felt the need to have a shower and get clean so the castle had adjusted it's appearance to match the needs of its residence.

The bathroom was no different then that of the bedroom, or any part of the castle for that matter. It was painted white, with all the furniture outlined by a black stripe. A single sink, with a mirror above was aligned with the opening of the doorway. To the right was a shower, it looked brass trimmed, which was unlike anything that he had every witnessed in the castle. He went over to the shower, opened the door, and ran the water. He let the water run for a while, letting it heat up while looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Man I look rough." The bags under his eyes, accompanied by the messy blonde hair, made him look like a zombie.

When Roxas was finished examining himself, he took note of several things he needed, and food was of the upmost priority, he removed his robe and stepped into the shower. He stayed there for a few moments, taking in all the warmth he could get. His skin felt better after being cleansed by the fresh water. "Today's the big day Roxas," he said to himself. "You've got to perform excellent today, prove your worth and place." A steady stream of water poured off of his nose onto the floor below, making its way to the drain just like the rest of the water spouting out of the shower head. Roxas quickly washed his body, only taking careful measures on his hair. It looked like it hadn't been washed in months, and the sweat from sleeping in the warm room didn't help one bit.

When Roxas stepped out of the shower he checked himself in the mirror once more. He looked a lot better he had decided, the shower definitely did some good. Only was it when he remembered that he forgot to grab another robe from the wardrobe did he groan in aggravation. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. When he got to the wardrobe he removed the robe from its hanger and proceeded to put it on. It was only when he heard a small snoring when he realized that Axel had still been in the room. Roxas sighed and stepped back into the bathroom to change. When he came out he put on his hood and opened the window slightly. He smelled the air, "Of course there's no smell...as usual," he thought to himself. Axel let out a snore and Roxas had to contain himself so he wouldn't laugh and wake the man up. "So lazy, just like Dymex." Roxas propped himself up against the wall and slid down next to the man. He could feel the heat radiating from Axel, it was warm, inviting even. He slid even closer to the man, until he was hip to hip with him. Roxas laid back and looked up at the ceiling, still enjoying the warmth. Why hadn't he ever noticed how warm his BEST FRIEND was? They only used to spend every single day together. He leaned in and laid his head on Axel's shoulder. "Man he's warm," Roxas remembered saying before he fell asleep again.

This time it was Axel who woke up first, recalling where he was he lifted his head and looked around. When he looked around he noticed that Roxas was no longer in his bed, as he had left him, but rather sleeping on his shoulder. Axel smiled, often had Roxas fell asleep while sitting next to him. He'd always have to carry him back to castle, not that he ever minded, he enjoyed seeing the happy face on his best friend as he slept. "It's weird," Axel thought, "Nobodies like us aren't supposed to have feelings, happiness, joy, these aren't things I should be feeling. Maybe...Maybe I do have a heart, just like you Roxas." He wrapped his arm around the boy and let him sleep on his arm. Axel sat there, head pressed against Roxas's, just thinking about the properties of a heart. Nothing made sense to him anymore. Feelings for someone, the organization's plans, nothing fit together. He felt the boy stir and lifted his head. "Well good morning sleepy head," Axel said as Roxas opened his eyes.

Roxas smiled, "Morning Axel."

"Ready for today?" he asked standing up and stretching.

"Mm."

Axel held out his hand to the boy, "Then let's get to it."


	7. Killing the Competition- Day 1

**Chapter 7: Killing the Competition- Day 1**

Once Roxas had cooled from all of Axel's teasing he and Axel headed to the hub. "This is where you will be assigned missions. Saix, the blue-haired scary looking guy over there," Axel pointed to a guy a little taller than Axel and an X shaped scar on his face standing at a window staring at the moon, "he'll assign them to you. He may look ferocious but he's one of my best friends…" Axel trailed off as he finished. Roxas looked at Axel then to Saix.

"'Lo?! Earth to Axel!" Roxas said, waving his hand in front of Axel's face.

"Oh! Sorry man!" Axel laughed "Must have dozed off for a second!" He continued laughing as he strolled over toward Saix. He clasped Saix's shoulder and Saix turned around to face his friend. " Yo! What's up bud?" Axel asked. "Any missions for me and my boy Roxas here today?" He had a big grin on his face as always. Saix on the other hand seemed like he had never smiled once in his life. "How can they be friends?" Roxas thought, "Axel's so leaned back and Saix is so up tight. I can hardly see how they would get along for more than 3 seconds!"

"You know that's way beyond his ability!" Axel yelled, shocking Roxas back into reality. "He'd get killed out there! He's in no condition to take on that mission and you know it!"

"Yes well seeing as we are short on members lately he's our only option Axel." Saix replied calmly, "On top of that wasn't it you who said-"

"I know what I said and I intend on doing what I said!" Axel thought for a moment. "Let me go on the mission Sai, I'll take down the massive heartless and you can send Roxas on a lower ranked mission yeah?"

"Um..sorry but why can't I go with you Axel?" Roxas interrupted.

"Oh! Sorry Roxas!" Axel replied. "I gues you were standing right there weren't you?" He laughed and patted Roxas's head. "It's way too strong for a pipsqueak like you to handle, let the men handle this?"

"Stop calling me names!" Roxas yelled at him.

"Or what?" Axel chuckled. Roxas looked at him and began tickling his red-haired friend.

"Or this'll happen" Roxas stuck his toungge out and kept tickling Axel's sides. Axel laughed and begged for mercy. When Roxas helped him up he explained to Roxas the situation. A giant heartless was conjured up today and since he had just got his powers back today wouldn't be the best day for him to take on a S ranked mission. "Oh…" Roxas looked depressed when Axel finished. "That means I wont see you today…right?" Axel frowned and looked the boy in the eyes.

"Hey! Don't be sad, we'll hang out soon okay?" Axel put on a big smile, which made Roxas smile in turn.

"Promise?"

"You bet!"

With that Axel headed out through a dark portal off to fight the heartless. After he had left Roxas was approached by Saix who kneeled in front of him to ge eye level. He stared into Roxas's eyes and glared.

"You don't remember a damn thing do you nuisance?" Roxas was shocked and couldn't speak.

"This guy is seriously scary!" He thought. "Now I really can't see how them two can be friends!"

"Just as I thought." Saix turned and opened a portal. "Your mission today is to eliminate all the heartless in Hallow Bastion. And don't even think about coming back until all of them are gone. I'll expose you faster than you can even think of escaping this time."

Roxas nodded and walked through the portal, shaking the closer he got to Saix.

"That was SERIOUSLY scary" Roxas thought, "If I would have known that was goimg to happen I would have begged Axel to take me with him." He chuckled, "He would've taken me too, he has a soft spot for me." Soon Roxas was lost in thought but he kept walking down the long corridor. His feet knew the way. When he snapped back he was at the end and another portal was in front of him. "Well," he commented, "I guess there's nothing to it but to do it." Roxas walked through the portal and into Hallow Bastion.


	8. NOTICE!

Hey Guys! Axel here! I'm a little busy with school and all to write as much as I'd like to. With that said I'd also like to point out that I'm short on ideas as well. If you have an idea on how this story should go Please feel free to message me and let me know! Other than that I'd like to point out that in the future the story will become a comic that you can buy! If you'd like to make donations to XoX Studios to make it happen please let me know! That's all for now, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter I posted today, the next will get a little steamy so open up your robes my friends, it's about to get hot ;)

As always this is XoX Studio's CEO X signing off!


End file.
